


You Have The Right To Remain Mine

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew that Steve was a control freak. He just never figured him to be extremely possessive as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have The Right To Remain Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after the idea after I watched the episode but never thought I would actually write it. But then boredom attacked and the only way out of it was to write some steamy McDanno loving. Thus the battle was one and this story was born. Thanks to starlit_cities over on LJ who beta'd the story for me. You rock hard.
> 
> *Contains Minor Spoilers for Episode 1x19 but other than that, nada*

The drive back to headquarters was a quiet one. After talking to Psycho Kitty, Steve and Danny immediately put an APB out on her estranged ex, Trevor. Well, at least Danny did. Steve was too busy brooding, paying extreme attention to the road and not saying a word. Danny found it confusing, but choose to remain silent. Besides, Steve wasn't usually a chatterbox. He left that title to Danny.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot and made their way inside the building. Steve still hadn't said two words to Danny and it didn't appear he was going to say anything any time soon. All Danny could do was shrug it off as they got off the elevator.

Without warning, Steve grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him into the men's bathroom. Pausing momentarily to lock the door, he returned his attention to Danny, throwing the detective against the wall. Hard.

Danny didn't take it lightly. "Steve what the hell," he hissed, annoyed by the man-handling. By now Steve's hands were roaming all over his body, sure to leave bruises, before they pinned his hips to the wall.

"You thought she was hot," Steve growled in Danny's ear.

He frowned, confused. "What?"

"That girl," Steve spat, gripping Danny's hips tighter, fingers digging into his flesh. "You called her hot. When you were supposed to be looking for Psycho Kitty you were busy ogling some slut in a costume."

"I wasn't ogling," defended Danny as he tried his best not to moan under Steve's touch. "I was merely stating that she didn't look like the type who would attend those kind-"

Steve didn't let him finish, pressing his lips hard against Danny's and forcing him to swallow whatever words he was about to say. He took satisfaction in feeling Danny immediately respond to him. Kissing him back with a passion that caused Steve to let out a choked moan of his own. That's when Steve knew he had to pull back. "I don't care," he growled when his lips were free from Danny.

"I know that we've only been doing this for the past few weeks and so far it's been casual." Moving his hands lower, he slowly unfastened Danny's belt and pulled both his pants and underwear down. "But I think it's time to make this clear, for future reference and all intents and purposes, that you are mine Danny Williams and-" he paused for a second, licking his lips.

"And what," asked Danny impatiently as Steve's hands continued to roam, pausing for a moment on his neck. "Tell me Steven. And what?"

With a glare he spoke. "I don't share."  
Danny watched as Steve dropped down to his knees and swallowed him. His head hit the cold wall with a thwack as a moan tore from his lips. This was all new to him. Sure, he and Steve had been fooling around for the past few weeks, but more as an outlet to relieve stress and always, always, in the privacy of Steve's bedroom. Never in a public place and never with such a possessiveness that only made Danny achingly hard.

This was a turn in their relationship and he found himself welcoming it. He let out another moan, a loud throaty one as he managed to wrap a hand around the back of Steve's neck and pull him closer. Thrusting himself down Steve's throat.

Steve wasn't about to give up control and with his hands he pinned Danny back to the wall. Using his tongue he attacked Danny's entire length. Nipping, teasing, and licking every inch of the sensitive flesh, pushing Danny closer to the edge. Then he took him in deeper, relishing in the fact that he had no gag reflex. An ability he knew Danny thoroughly enjoyed.

"Steve," whined Danny as he tried to move from Steve's grip but to no avail.

Pulling away, he licked the inside of Danny's thigh and smirked as the blond squirmed underneath him. This is what he wanted. To have Danny fall apart from his touch, his words. For Danny to solely be his. And what Steve wanted he got. "Say it," he whispered, stroking Danny's cock slowly with one hand, making sure to apply heavy pressure around the tip. Steve didn't want him to come just yet. Not until he said so.

Danny couldn't breathe. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. All thoughts were incoherent and the ability to form words nonexistent. "I-," was all he managed to stutter out as Steve squeezed around him tighter.

"Say it. Tell me who you belong to," demanded Steve, biting hard on the flesh of Danny's thigh. He smirked when Danny banged his hand against the wall out of frustration. Danny was breaking. "Tell me."

"You Steve," Danny finally cried out, breathless. "I belong to you. Now please-"

"That's what I thought." Steve smiled, licking the head of Danny's cock lightly before placing the hard member back into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Danny moaned, the sound echoing in the bathroom, as wet heat surrounded his cock once more, taking him all in. He didn't even try to hold back any longer and soon he was coming hard. His gaze shifted down to Steve who was swallowing his release greedily, eyes focused on him the entire time.

One final gulp and Steve released Danny's now limp cock with a smack of his lips. He rested his head against Danny's stomach as he waited for his breathing to regulate.

A look at Steve's flushed face, red and swollen lips and Danny couldn't wait for him to stand up on his own. He lifted Steve up by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tasting himself inside Steve's mouth was almost enough to send him over the edge once more, but the team was waiting for them.

Steve pulled away unwillingly, but grinning as he cupped Danny's cheek with his hand. "Don't worry Danno we're gonna finish this," he spoke softly, his lips hovering over Danny's before kissing him. "We're going to finish this tonight at my place. Pizza and beer."

Danny nodded his head, smiling. "Okay," he agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

The grin on Steve's face widened as he leaned forward and gave Danny another small kiss.

"I'll see you inside."

"Yeah...I'm just gonna fix myself up," replied Danny, gesturing towards his pants that were still wrapped around his ankles. "Yep."

Steve let out a chuckle and made his way out of the bathroom. Once he was gone, Danny pulled up his clothes and rested his head against the wall before letting out a chuckle of his own. He wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into but he didn't mind. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it *smiles*


End file.
